Eclipse: My Own Version
by AriesWiccan415
Summary: This is what I think will happen in Eclipse. ExB Rated T for Language and possible scences to come. Chapter 14 up!
1. Accepting The Proposal

1

Accepting the Proposal

It was another typical day in Forks. Edward lay next to me in my bed, his topaz eyes boring into my plain chocolate brown ones.

Graduation was only a week away, and Carlisle's offer to change me into a vampire still stood. That is, unless I gave into Edward's proposal. Graduation or marriage? I wasn't sure which to choose.

I loved Edward more than anything in the entire world. Of course I wanted to marry him, but I wasn't sure if it was the best thing, seeing as it was basically the kiss of death for Charlie, my father, and Renée, my mother.

Plus, there was always the chance that he would leave me. He'd left me once, why not again? What did he see in me that could possibly keep him around for long?

"Bella?" the sweet, musical voice of my love interrupted my thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

I chuckled humorlessly. Edward could read minds, yes, but we still had yet to find out why he couldn't read mine. It was a routine for him to ask me what I was thinking.

"I was thinking about accepting your proposal, actually," I told him with a smile. Sure, it wasn't the whole truth, but I did want to marry him.

His face lit up at my words. "Really, Bella?" I nodded. He kissed me passionately, and I forgot any worries I had about marriage. But then I felt something being slipped onto my left ring finger, and I pulled away.

"What's this?" I asked stupidly. It was obviously an engagement ring, but I hadn't expected one. It was beautiful of course, but I'd already told Edward that I didn't want any rings.

"Don't you like it?" Edward asked sadly. It hurt me to see him so sad, so I decided to change my tone.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. "It's perfect, just like you." Then, I kissed him, careful not to break any boundaries he had set for us until my change. Edward always said that I was too "tempting" for him.

I examined the ring after we broke apart. As soon as I saw the stone, I gasped. It was a topaz, the same color as his eyes. On the band, the word "Forever" was engraved. It was absolutely perfect. I didn't bother asking how he afforded it, because with the Cullens, nothing was ever too expensive.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call from downstairs. She had stayed the night last night, but had insisted on "sleeping" downstairs, so that Edward and I could have some alone time. "Don't ans─" But before she could finish, the doorbell rang, and I heard Edward growl beside me.

That could only mean one thing: werewolves were near. And my old best friend, Jacob Black, was probably among them.

I ran downstairs, Edward right behind me. The door flung open to reveal the entire La Push gang.

Jacob and Edward stood glaring and growling at each other. All of the wolves looked like they were fighting really hard not to change into werewolves. They didn't have much control as werewolves, so they could end up hurting a human; me, to be exact.

"I thought you were banned from ever setting foot in this house again, blood-sucker?" Jake growled at Edward. I glared at him. He knew how much I hated the term "blood-sucker." Especially when it was used against the love of my life.

"He was, but Charlie finally saw how much I needed him," I said harshly. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I hadn't been on good terms with Jake ever since he'd told Charlie about my motorcycle days.

The werewolves snorted with laughter. "Need him?" they said in unison. "How could anyone _need_ a blood sucker?"

Everything happened so fast after that.

The pack was thrown backwards, narrowly missing my truck. Jake and Edward growled at each other, and Jake was on the verge of exploding. Edward lashed out at Jake, narrowly missing his throat by less than an inch.

"Stop!" I shrieked. They both turned to face me. "Fighting is not going to solve anything. Besides, you might wake up the neighbors, and this bloody mess will not get past Charlie." They both stopped immediately. They knew that if I got hurt during their battle, Charlie would not be happy, and he would most likely blame it on Edward.

I lifted my hand to grab Edward's arm, but as I did so, the sunlight hit my ring, and reflected off of it. No one missed it.

Jake ran to my side and grabbed my hand, examining the ring. "Nice rock," he growled. "So you two are getting married then?"

"Yes, we are," Edward said in a harsh tone. He didn't seem to like the idea of the wolves knowing that we were engaged. Probably because then they would know that we planned on my changing, as well.

"Blood sucker and human wedding, how disgusting," Quil said, getting up. Jake shot him a look and he shut up immediately.

"Well, then," Jacob began. "We are no longer responsible for you, Bella. Of course, I will miss you if you die," he released my hand, and went back to the road. "I've always loved you."

And with that, he was gone, the rest of the pack disappearing behind him.

"Bella? Edward?" Alice's musical voice chimed out from inside, and Edward and I turned to see her, with a very frightened look on her face.


	2. Author's Note

All right. So, I have started the second chapter, and hope to have it finished by tomorrow. But, to do so, I need reviews. No reviews equals no new chapter.


	3. Decisions

2

Decisions

"Alice?" Edward asked. I could tell he was reading her mind, because a moment later, he let out a growl, and his topaz eyes turned pitch black.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to hide how scared I was. I guess it didn't work, because Edward wrapped his arms around me.

They were both silent for a moment. At first, I thought they didn't hear me, but then Alice spoke.

"Let's just say that those _dogs_ aren't too thrilled about you marrying Edward," she whispered. Her tone of voice told me that what I was afraid of happening was going to happen. There was going to be a war between the werewolves and vampires, and all because of a human and vampire love match.

I sighed. I always knew this would happen someday. I knew Jake would stop at nothing until Edward was gone. But, I couldn't live without Edward. Everyone knew that. When he'd left me before, I'd just about died. I didn't want to put Charlie through that again. And if he left again, I _would_ die.

"Bella, we can deal with the dogs," Edward murmured, stroking my hair with his ice cold fingers. "Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you."

_It's not me I'm worried about,_ I thought, glad that he couldn't read my mind. Edward always told me that I should stop worrying about them, and worry about my own safety. But how could I do that when my fiancée and his family were about to fight in a war against my old best friend, their mortal enemy? My only concern was that the Cullens made it out alive.

"We should get going," Alice said suddenly. I turned to her, shock and confusion written clearly on my face. But, she just smiled and said, "We need to tell the family your good news."

But I knew that that was not the only reason we were going. The Cullens would need to know about Alice's vision as well. And Alice would want to see Jasper again, too.

We got into Edward's silver Volvo, and drove to the big white mansion.

When we got there, the whole Cullen family was waiting for us in the living room. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, embraced in each other's arms, with a smile on both of their perfect faces. This still somehow surprised me.

I knew I should be used to Rosalie smiling around me. Ever since she mistakenly told Edward that I had killed myself, and he'd run off to the Volturi to ask to die. She felt guilty for that.

Jasper, who was standing beside Esme and Carlisle, ran up to Alice and embraced her. I immediately felt a wave of calmness sweep throughout the room.

"I sense there is a reason for this early visit?" Carlisle asked Edward. He nodded. "Well, then let's hear it."

"Well, first," Edward began, and looked at me before continuing. "Bella has accepted my proposal. And I have agreed to change her after the wedding, so she will not need your offer for graduation." He said this last part a little sadly. I gave his hand a light squeeze, and he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"That's wonderful, dear!" Esme exclaimed, as she ran up to Edward and me and hugged us.

The rest followed one by one, though Rosalie was a little unsure about hugging me. Jasper was the only one who kept his distance. He still had a hard time resisting human blood.

"And the other news?" Carlisle asked in a serious tone. He looked at Alice, waiting for her to begin.

"I had a vision," she began. "And the wolves are going to start a war because of Bella and Edward's engagement.

Everyone gasped, except Alice, Edward, and me. I'm sure they all knew it was coming, just not so soon.

"What are we going to do?" Emmett asked Carlisle. But Carlisle didn't look at him when answered. Instead he looked at Edward.

"We all know what has to be done," he said quietly. Everyone looked to Edward as he said this, whose face suddenly looked angry.

"So soon?" he asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice, though it was not the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting more of the reaction he'd had on the night when I'd come here for the voting of my mortality.

"If you would like to wait until after the wedding, that's fine, but it has to be soon," it was Alice who spoke this time. Edward sighed before turning to me.

"I'd rather do it now," he whispered sadly. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "All right then." That was the last thing I heard before his teeth sank into my throat, and I fell into darkness.


	4. Surprises

3

Surprises

I awoke in a dark room, that appeared to be one of the Cullens' guest rooms. My eye-sight was a lot clearer than it was before. It was dark, yes, but I could see clearly. I could see things no human could. Like the small specks of dust on the dressers. I guess Esme didn't do much cleaning in here in the last three days.

I looked to my left, and there sat the love of my life ─ or existence. Whichever. He looked up to meet my eyes when he heard me move. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked sad, and there was a hint of regret in his now burgundy eyes.

Still, even though I've known Edward for about 3 years now, it looked like I was seeing him for the first time. His perfect features, his messy bronze hair. He was still the most beautiful guy I'd ever laid eyes on.

I looked around the room, reluctantly taking my eyes off of Edward. But when I heard his family come in and gasp, I turned.

"What?" I asked, confused. They had never gasped when they looked at me before. To tell you the truth, it made me a bit uncomfortable. I never liked to have attention. When you're as clumsy as I am, attention makes you nervous, which makes you more clumsy than ever.

Alice came over with a full-length mirror, and set it in front of me. I gasped when I saw the person looking back at me.

My hair had grown a bit, and now had slight curls, instead of its plain straightness. It had also gotten lighter, and was now almost the exact same color as Edward's. I was taller, skinnier, and had curves. I was absolutely beautiful.

But what surprised me were my eyes. They were still the chocolate brown they were when I was human. The Cullens all had gold or black eyes. Not brown, a human eye color. I made a point to ask Carlisle about that later.

One by one, each of the Cullens came up and hugged me in a grasp that would have suffocated a human. Rosalie wasn't so uncertain this time, and Jasper didn't keep his distance. I was glad that Jasper didn't have to resist the urge to drink my blood anymore, and Rosalie had accepted me as a sister.

Carlisle flipped on the light switch, and to my great surprise, I didn't flinch in the sudden light. My vision was the same as it had been in the dark. It was like the light had been on the entire time.

Edward moved from his spot in the corner chair, and hugged me, observing me. His eyes met mine, and he gasped. He looked back to Carlisle, with a look of confusion.

_Her gift is that her eyes change color to match her emotion._ I heard the words as clearly as if he had spoken them. But I knew he hadn't, because his lips didn't move. I had two gifts?

"Carlisle," I whispered. "I think I just read your mind." Everyone looked at me in confusion. Apparently, it wasn't normal to have more than one gift.

"Amazing," Carlisle whispered, observing me. "I hadn't noticed before, but you look exactly like Juliet." He said this to himself, but everyone heard him. "An old vampire friend of mine. Very powerful. She had every gift there was known to vampires. You look almost exactly like her, Bella. Like …her reincarnation."

I stared at him, my mouth hung open in shock. Could vampires have reincarnations? Well, I guess if Carlisle said I was, then I guess it was true. I mean, Carlisle was almost four centuries old.

"Wow," Edward said quietly. "I always knew you were unique." I blushed as he said that. Wow, I can blush too.

Edward was just as surprised as I was that I could blush. "I'm glad you didn't lose that part of being a human," he muttered kissing me for the first time without any boundaries. It was as though no one else was in the room. Nothing else existed, or mattered. All that mattered was the feel of his lips on mine. God, he was an amazing kisser.

I heard Carlisle cough behind us, and pulled away from the kiss reluctantly.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, but first Bella will need to hunt."

That's when I felt it. The burning sensation in the back of my throat that I'd never felt before. I was thirsty, but not for human beverages. I thirsted for blood.


	5. There's A First For Everything

4

There's A First For Everything

Edward and I walked into the forest, where he'd said were the best animals to feed off of. I was kind of nervous to feed off animals at first, but Carlisle told me that it was nothing. That our senses would take over the moment we smelled the blood.

We stepped into a small clearing, and Edward instructed me to sniff the air. I did so, and immediately took off after the smell.

I ran up to the deer, and sunk my teeth into its throat, draining it dry. I finished five deer by the time I was full.

Edward smiled at me as I took my place by his side. It was a remarkable feeling, feeding. Calming, even. Though I knew that I would never hunt a human, and I would never want to.

I looked up at Edward with a look of longing when we got to the house. He knew what I wanted, because he leaned down and kissed me passionately, again breaking all boundaries there were when I was human. I didn't see why Edward and Rosalie hated being vampires so much. I was loving it.

We laid there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Edward's beautiful topaz eyes seemed to hold a lot in them. There was still some sadness there, but mostly, there was love and compassion, and lust?

"Edward?" I whispered, thinking only one thing. I was a vampire now. So that meant that he and I wouldn't have to be as careful as before.

He didn't answer, just kissed my neck, as he hands massaged my waist. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, because his hands slowly made their way under my shirt, slowly sliding it off.

I let him take my shirt off as I unbuttoned his pants. Surprisingly, I wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, I felt confident. I had waited for this moment for a long time, and I was glad that it was with Edward, and no one else. I wouldn't want to share this type of moment with anyone but him for as long as I lived.

Soon, I had his pants and shirt off, and he had mine off. We were kissing passionately, our hands roaming over each other's bodies. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that in a few seconds, I would lose my innocence to the only man I would ever really love.

It was absolutely perfect, exactly as I'd pictured my first time. I didn't regret any second of it. I was glad that the other Cullens were still out hunting, so we could enjoy this without any interruptions.

It seemed to last forever, which was fine by me. I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect. Just me, and the love of my life, enjoying each other.

Suddenly, as we were lying side by side, exactly the same way we were before, the front door slammed open, and I heard a very panicked Alice race upstairs.

We were already dressed by the time she threw the door open, revealing the tiny vampire, looking frantic.

_**A/N: I'm currently working on another story, so I can't update until night. I was actually thinking about putting my other story up here, but it's not a fan fiction, though it doesn't kind of resemble Twilight. Let me know if you guys would like me to put it up here anyway.**_


	6. Beginning of A War

5

Beginning of A War

"What happened, Alice?" Edward and I asked in unison. I hadn't seen her look so scared since she'd had that vision of Edward going to the Volturi.

"The wolves know you're a vampire," she whispered. "And the Volturi will be coming soon to check up on you."

That wasn't good. At all. Would I really have to fight my old best friend just because I'm a vampire?

Edward growled beside me. I tried to read his mind, but for some reason, I couldn't. It was frustrating. I guess this is how he felt when he couldn't read my mind.

"Our war has just begun," Alice said sadly. Those words scared me. War? What if one of the Cullens were killed? What if Jake was killed? I couldn't live with myself if any of that happened.

Edward must've sensed my dismay, because he wrapped his arms around me tighter. "Everything will be fine, my love," he whispered in my ear. "I refuse to lose to those _dogs._"

I sighed. It was just like Edward to say something like that. But, I knew he was right. He was way too stubborn to lose to werewolves. Especially one who wanted to take me away from him.

But I would never leave Edward. Not for Jake. Not for anyone. He was all I ever needed. He was my everything. My love, my shelter. Without Edward, I was nothing.

"Alice," I whispered. "Everything will be okay. You guys are my family, and I won't let anyone, especially not werewolves, hurt you. Any of you."

She gave me a small smile. "It sounds so strange to hear you say that," she told me. "Usually it'd be Edward saying that." She laughed lightly, before walking, or dancing, out of the room.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile before kissing my forehead. "You are one of a kind, Bella," he whispered.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. But before he could respond, there was a crash downstairs, followed by several screams.

"Where the hell is he?!" I heard a voice I could only recognize as Jacob Black yell.

I looked at Edward, knowing that my fear wasn't hidden well. This would not end well, I was sure of it.


	7. Enemies

6

Enemies

"Where the hell is he?!" Jacob shouted again. I felt Edward tense as we heard someone running upstairs.

The door was thrown open to reveal a very pissed off Jacob Black.

He advanced on Edward but froze when he saw me. "Bells…" he began, but I cut him off.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" I asked harshly. He shouldn't be here. I knew that he was there to kill Edward for changing me, but he didn't know my gifts. If Jacob so much as touched Edward, I would do everything in my power to make sure that he never came near us again.

"I came to kill the bloodsucker that made you one of them!" Jacob roared. That was enough for me.

"If you so much as lay one finger on Edward, or any of the Cullens, Jacob Black, I will not hesitate to kill you!" I shouted. Both Edward and Jacob looked completely shocked by my words. I had never yelled like that around either of them.

"You wouldn't kill me, Bella," Jacob said, laughing. "It would hurt Charlie, and you wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" He was taunting me, but it wasn't going to work.

I glared at him, and suddenly, he was thrown back. I laughed at the expression on his face, as I walked over to him. "I wouldn't kill you? Are you positive about that? I have the ability to kill you, Jacob. We all do. And if you hurt my family, I won't hesitate. Now go! And never come near us again, or I'll be forced to kill you."

Jacob stared at me like I was crazy, but didn't move.

"Don't test me, Jacob," I hissed. "Go, or I'll kill you now. I don't want to, but if I have to, I will. And tell your pack to stay away from us too!"

I took my place by Edward's side, and watched as my old best friend ran downstairs and out of sight.

Edward stared at me as if he still couldn't believe what he just witnessed. It was pretty funny, actually.

"What? Shocked that you couldn't do anything?" I asked, a smirk playing across my lips. "You're not the only one who will do anything to protect those close to you, my love."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"Soon to be Isabella Cullen," I added with a smile. "And, I love you too, Edward Cullen." I kissed him passionately and walked back to his room, never once breaking our kiss.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call. I groaned. _I hope she's not planning on a shopping trip,_ I thought as I walked downstairs.

"Yes?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. All the Cullens were there, all wearing the same frightened look on their beautiful faces. "What happened?"

But before anyone could respond, there was another crash. I turned around, only to be face-to-face with the Volturi themselves.


	8. Author's Note 2

Hey, guys. Just thought I'd let you know that I've finished my other story, so I have more time to write this one. Just in case you didn't read my author's note at the end of chapter four, or I guess it would be five because of my first author's note, I wrote a story, that I wanted to put up here, except it's not really a fan fiction. It does resemble Twilight a bit, if that counts. If you guys want me to put it up anyway, just let me know in reviews. I'll add the summary of it after this.

Summary of Vampire Queen:

Emma Master She used to think vampires were just figments of her imagination, but that was before she met Damien. She soon finds herself falling deeper in love with him, but what she doesn't realize is that the more involved she gets with him, the more she's putting herself and those around her in danger.

Damien Black He's lived his entire life alone, feeling like something was missing, but now he's found Emma. Will he be able to keep her safe? Or will he finally lose control?

Matt Young He's in love with Emma, but she's in love with Damien. Will he step aside and let her be with the guy she truly loves? Or will he let his jealousy get the better side of him?

Chloe Davidson She's always been Emma's best friend, but now she's also a vampire hunter. Will she risk her friendship over her new "destiny?"

Megan Black Damien's sister, but not as in control of her senses as he is. Will she give into her blood-thirsty senses?

Jessica Smith She's got a secret. One she keeps from her own sister. But is keeping this secret really keeping everyone as safe as she thinks?

Victoria Smith She's determined to find out her sister's secret, but will she be pulled under by Damien's charm along the way?

Jake London He's been dating Chloe for a while now, but does he really care about her? What will he do when her life is in danger?

Others (Cody Taylor, Desire Young, Alison Daily) New friends of Emma's, but do they care for her enough to stop her from doing something dangerous? Even if it's to save the ones she cares for most in the world?


	9. The Volturi

7

The Volturi

"Bella, dear, we meet again," Aro said with a smile, extending a hand that I did not take. "And I see that the Cullens have kept their promise to change you. You are absolutely beautiful."

I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist protectively. I looked at him and saw the anger in his eyes. I guess he thought that they might try to hurt me.

"Relax, dear Edward," Aro said. "We mean her no harm. We just came to ask if she would join our forces.

At those words, Aro was thrown back, and Edward's arm was ripped from my waist. I turned to see Edward standing over him, snarling and growling. I reached one hesitant hand to touch his shoulder, trying to relax him.

When that didn't work, I turned to Jasper, a pleading look in my eye. Instantly, I felt a wave of calmness sweep through the room.

"I'm sorry, Aro," I said as calmly as I could. "But, I will not join your forces. I have a family here, and I don't want to leave them." I looked at Edward as I said that last part. He gave me a small smile.

Aro sighed. "All right then, Isabella, if that's how you see it," he said. "But, I insist you, all of you, come and stay with us for a little while." He almost looked pleading as he said this.

I looked around at my family, and they all looked uncertain. "Carlisle?" I said, knowing his answer would be final.

"All right, Aro," Carlisle said quietly. "We will come and stay with you for a while, but our home is here." He looked at Aro with a hint of sadness. I knew that all of the Cullens liked Forks, and would hate it when we had to leave.

"Very well," Aro stated. "We will leave you here to pack, and we will see you very soon in Volterra." With that, he and the rest of the Volturi turned and left.

I looked at Edward, who sighed, and went upstairs to pack.

"Damn," I muttered. Alice looked at me, confused. "I don't have any clothes," I explained, regretting saying it immediately.

Her face lit up, and I knew what was going through her mind without reading it. "Shopping in Italy!" she shrieked. I groaned. I hated shopping more than anything.


	10. AN 3

Sorry guys but I don't know if I can update for a while. I hit a major writer's block yesterday, but strangely, just for this story. My other story won't be updated until I get my notebook back. I'll try to update both as soon as I can, I'm really sorry.


	11. Suspicion

8

Suspicion

Alice took me to every single store in the Volterra mall. The phrase _shop till you drop,_ could actually be taken literally.

We spent the entire day there. She had me trying on outfit after outfit. I swear she basically bought out the mall. But, I now had really cute clothes.

Thankfully, Edward came to my rescue by saying that we had to get to the Volturi castle.

The castle was even more beautiful than it was before. Of course, I had to keep the illusion that none of were sparkling like a million diamonds. The Volturi wouldn't hesitate to kill us if we endangered the existence of vampires.

Aro greeted us at the gates, wearing a dark cloak that covered his entire body. "Welcome to Volterra!" he exclaimed, leading us inside.

He showed us our rooms. Edward and I shared a room, thankfully. I didn't think I could handle a room by myself at the moment.

"How long will you be staying?" Aro asked casually. Something about his tone told me that this wasn't just a friendly visit. I searched his mind, but he was blocking it. That was very suspicious.

"Just a week," Carlisle answered. I silently thanked him. I didn't want to spend anymore time in this city than necessary, and a week was perfect.

Aro nodded and left us, disappearing behind a big black door.

Edward and I went to our room. Apparently, he had noticed the tone in Aro's voice too, and wasn't too thrilled about it.

"He's blocking his mind," I whispered, once I was sure that there was no one around. He nodded. "What can this mean? They're hiding something. That's why he's blocking us. But what could they be hiding that they'd need us here for it?"

"I don't know," Edward replied. "It doesn't make sense. Alice would've told us if they were planning something. And I would be able to hear an intruder's thoughts if there were any." He looked nervous, and I knew that he was just as worried as I was.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I felt something. A strong smell. It was the smell of a vampire, but not the Volturi or the Cullens.

I turned around to face the window, only to be face-to-face with the evil vampire, Victoria.


	12. Victoria

9

Victoria

"Well, well, well," Victoria hissed. "We meet again, Isabella. And Edward too! What a wonderful surprise."

"What do you want, Victoria?" I growled. I didn't want to deal with this right now. Jacob and Victoria in one day? What was my life coming to?

"I've come to avenge James' death," she said, lunging at me. I easily side-stepped away from her, bringing Edward with me. Her eyes widened at my speed. "You're faster than any vampire!" she shouted, shocked.

"Tell us something we don't know," Edward muttered. Victoria growled at him, but stopped as she found herself hovering in mid-air.

"W-what are you?!" she shouted at me. I laughed at her fear. A vampire who had come to kill me, was now terrified of me in a matter of seconds. It's funny how those things happen.

"I'm a vampire, like you, only much more powerful," I stated calmly. "I could kill you without touching you, if I wanted to. But I'd much rather watch you suffer."

Victoria growled at me and tried to reach me, but I flung her across the room.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," I said, standing over her. "You just don't learn, do you? That could just cost you your life."

She started to back away, trying to get to the window. I beat her to it and lifted her up by her throat. "I'll let you off this time, but if you ever come near my family or me again, it will be the last thing you ever do!" I promised. "Now go!" She was out the window without a second thought.

I turned back to Edward, who was smiling with proud. I smiled back before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered in my ear. The smell of his breath made my head spin as usual.

"I know," I laughed. "I love you, too."

He kissed me then, and I forgot about anything else in the world, except the feel of his lips on mine.

The door burst open, and we turned to see the entire Cullen family standing there. "Is she gone?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "But she'll probably be back."


	13. AN 4

Guys, look, I'm going to stop writing BOTH my stories if I don't get any reviews. I'm sorry for those of you who like my stories, but I ask people to review, but if you don't like my stories enough to review them, then what's the point of continuing?


	14. AN 5

All right, all right. I'll continue. This one, at least. I'm not sure if I'll continue updating VQ (Vampire Queen) on here, though. But, since so many of you have reviewed, and some even playfully threatened (at least, I hope it was playful), I will continue this story.


	15. Thoughts

10

Thoughts

The next few days went by uneventful. Aro didn't seem like he was hiding anything anymore, so I figured that it was about Victoria before.

As we were getting ready to head back to Forks, I remembered Charlie. "Edward?" I asked. "Where does Charlie think I am?"

He sighed. "He thinks you're on vacation with my family." I nodded to say 'okay.' "But, Bella. Sooner or later, you will have to leave. It's too dangerous."

"I know," I told him. "I'll leave after graduation, I promise."

"Will you live with my family?"

He question caught me by surprise. "Of course," I assured him. "I mean, if you want me to." I didn't know why I said that last part. I mean, he did propose to me. Maybe I thought he'd changed his mind about me because I wasn't human. The thought sent me into a deep depression.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call, a worried edge to his voice. "You passed out. What happened?"

"Nothing," I said, sighing. "What'd you say?"

"I said 'of course I want you to live with us," he said, sitting next to me on the bed. "And after our wedding, we can get our own place. Anywhere you want."

I smiled, but it was forced. I wasn't having second thoughts, I was just worried that Edward would change his mind about marrying me.

"What about Venice, Italy?" I asked, hopeful. I loved Italy, and I'd always wanted to go to Venice.

"Anything for you, my love," Edward said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. Then, he kissed me with so much passion, it made my dead heart soar.

We broke apart several minutes later, by a cough at the door. We turned to see a very impatient looking Alice standing in the doorway.

"What?" Edward and I asked in unison.

"You two need to pick a date, and a place" she said cheerfully. "Why not somewhere beautiful? Like here?"

"Bella wants to have her parents here," Edward said, voicing my thoughts. That shocked both me and Alice. How did he know that if he couldn't read my mind?

"Edward," I began, but he cut me off.

"I can read your mind now?" he asked, stunned. The three of us exchanged glances, before rushing off to find Carlisle.


	16. More Information

11

More Information

Edward knocked on Carlisle's door down the hall from our room. He called for us to come in.

"Carlisle," Edward began. "I can read Bella's mind."

This caught his attention. "You can read her mind? When did this happen?"

"We don't know," I said quietly. "We were discussing our wedding with Alice, and somehow he knew that I wanted my parents to be at the wedding, but I'd never told him that."

"Interesting."

"Carlisle, what's happening?" Edward asked urgently. If anything, he seemed almost scared. "Why can I suddenly read her mind, but I couldn't before? Even after her change."

"I don't know," Carlisle answered. He had a thoughtful look on his face, that made me wonder what he was thinking, but I decided not to read his mind.

"Bella," Carlisle said suddenly. "Did you want Edward to be able to hear your thoughts at the time?"

I thought about it. Now that he mentioned it, I did want Edward to be able to hear my thoughts then. I nodded, confused.

"That's it then," he said calmly.

Edward, Alice, and I looked at him, completely confused. "What?" we asked in unison.

"Since Bella wished for you to be able to hear her thoughts, you could," Carlisle explained. "She was willing you to hear her thoughts. It's almost like mind-control."

I stood there, gaping at him like an idiot, stunned into silence. Up until that point, I'd forgotten that I had all gifts.

"Wow," was all Edward said. Alice looked extremely happy.

"This is all too much for me," I muttered, leaning against the wall. I was still trying to grasp the fact that I was a reincarnated vampire, with every gift there was. That's a lot of information to process in one week.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Carlisle whispered. "But it will become easier as time goes on."

"I hope you're right," I murmured. With that, Alice, Edward, and I went back to mine and Edward's room to finish discussing wedding plans.


	17. AN 6

Okay, before anyone else asks me if I'm going to continue this story, I have a few things to say. I'm working on continuing this story, but it isn't my biggest priority right now. I have to keep my grades up in order to pass 9th grade, so I'm sorry, but you guys may just have to wait a while, seeing as I write this on impulse, unlike my other story. My other story will be updated more often than this most likely, because all I have to do is type it up, because everything's already written.


	18. Wedding

12

Wedding

Edward and I decided to have the wedding in Venice, Italy, and send my family over right away. Alice and Rosalie were going to take me shopping for my wedding dress, and the wedding would be tomorrow.

"Why so soon?" I asked Edward as soon as Alice was gone. I wanted time to prepare. I mean, we'd only been engaged for a little over a week.

"Because the faster we get married, the sooner the dogs will realize that they can't do anything about us being together," he answered simply. "You should go. Alice and Rosalie will be here any second." As soon he said that, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door cautiously, and was yanked outside and into Rosalie's convertible.

"Bella," Rosalie said, turning around to look at me. "Have you given any thought to what you want your dress to look like?"

I didn't bother being shocked that she was speaking to me. "Yeah," I answered. I'd pictured my wedding dress ever since I was little.

"Well?" she asked, impatient. I gave her a picture of the dress in my mind. It had spaghetti straps, and clung to my curves snugly. At the waist, it flowed out nicely, and had little diamond sequins on the borderlines. (A/N Picture is in my profile.)

"Beautiful," Rosalie and Alice muttered at the same time. Alice gave me an appreciative look.

We were at the dress store then, and the two of them dragged from the car, sparing me no mercy as they pushed me into the store. The smell of human blood hit me like a ton of bricks, but it wasn't appealing. Maybe it was because I hated blood as a human.

A young vampire came over to greet us. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Rosalie. "Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you today?"

I quickly sent a picture of the dress with my mind, and she smiled. "We have that very same dress right here. Follow me." She led us to a back room where there were many beautiful wedding gowns.

The lady went through a small door and came out a second later holding my dream gown. It was exactly as I'd imagined it, right down to the diamond sequins.

"And we have the matching shoes," the lady said, breaking my train of thought. She pointed to a white box on a stool. "Would you like to try it on?" she asked me.

I nodded, and she led me to a dressing room.

The dress fit me perfectly. It clung nicely to my curves, just as I'd imagined. And since I'd grown a few inches in my change, the dress wasn't too long. Even the shoes weren't death traps.

I came out of the dressing room to shoe Rosalie and Alice, and everyone around us gasped in shock. Rosalie even looked jealous.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, embarrassed. Everyone was staring at me in shock. I didn't know if it was because I looked nice, or bad.

"Bella," Alice said, hugging me. "You look beautiful. Edward's going to love it." I blushed, completely embarrassed.

While Alice and I paid for the dress and the shoes, Rosalie went to help Edward with rings, and buy several other things that I didn't want to know about. All I wanted to do was get back to the Volturi castle and sleep.

That is, until Alice informed me that we would be driving up to Venice tonight. She said that it was better to be there before hand, so we wouldn't be late. I just sighed and decided that I was get some sleep on the way there.

I didn't get to see Edward all night. He had driven up with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper, so I was with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Charlie and Renee were going to arrive tomorrow morning.

I awoke early the next morning. I smiled, knowing that today was my wedding day. I would get to spend the rest of my life with Edward Cullen, the man I loved. I was the happiest woman, or vampire, alive.

Alice, Rosalie, and Renee came in to help me get ready. Esme had gone to set up. Renee burst into tears when she saw me in my dress.

Rosalie pulled my hair, twisting it into different styles, while Alice put on my make-up. I could've done this myself, but they insisted. They said that it might be the last time they'd ever get to do my hair and make-up. I was saddened by the thought, and told them that Edward and I would always come visit. I told them that maybe we would get a house near theirs.

The three hours went by too quickly, and I began to feel very nervous as there only a few minutes left until the wedding would begin.

"Bella," Alice began. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Edward loves you, and you love him. Everything will be fine."

I nodded, knowing that she was right. I did love Edward, and he loved me. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. And I would make sure that it didn't end like Renee and Charlie's.

The music began, and Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee went to take their places at the altar, as they were bridesmaids. Then it was my turn. I met Charlie at the end of the hall, and he seemed shocked to see me looking all dressed up.

"Bells, you look beautiful," he said, giving me a hug. I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I forced them back. I walked to Charlie's side as gracefully as possible, and turned to walk down the isle.

The walk seemed to last forever. With each step, Edward seemed to get farther away. But we finally made it to altar, and Charlie took his place in the front row.

I turned to Edward, who was staring at me with pure love and lust in his eyes. I smiled lightly to myself and listened to the priest, repeating what he told me to repeat.

At long last, the moment we'd all been waiting for came. "Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife? To love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Edward.

"I do." My heart leapt as he said these words.

"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward's lips met mine greedily. It was the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that made up for the ones we'd missed in the time we'd spent apart. A kiss that marked Edward as my husband for eternity, and me as his wife.

It ended all too soon, as everyone started to pile outside for the reception. I met up with my parents, holding Edward's hand.

"Mom, Dad, there's something we need to tell you," I whispered, almost inaudible. This was the worst part of the whole thing. Telling your parents you and your husband are vampires isn't exactly something every kid dreams of.

"What is it, Bells?" Charlie asked, suspecting the worst case scenario possible.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant," I said somewhat angrily. They both looked relieved. "But, you see, Edward, the rest of the Cullens, and I, well, we're vampires."


	19. AN 7

I've had a few questions about Bella's sleeping, so I'm going to say this once and for all. Bella has all abilities, so I thought that she should be able to sleep too. I hope that clears that up.


	20. Reactions

13

Reactions

Charlie and Renee stared at me, probably thinking I was crazy. Edward tightened his hold on my hand, trying to bring me comfort, but it didn't help. I was too worried about my parents' reactions.

"Vampires?" Charlie finally said. And to my surprise, he laughed. "Don't tell me you believe Billy's old legends now too?"

I sighed. I knew he'd bring that up. I looked at Edward, who nodded for me to show them one of my gifts.

"Mom, Dad, can we go somewhere more private?" I asked quietly. "This isn't exactly something I want anyone else to hear." They nodded and Edward and I led them to a deserted room in the reception building.

"What is it Bells?" Renee asked, concerned. She was the one I was worried about. She was my mother, my best friend. I wanted her to accept that her daughter was a vampire.

I didn't say anything, but instead concentrated my mind on making a table hover in the air. Renee and Charlie looked from me to the table and back again with wide eyes.

_Is she crazy?_ I heard both my parents think. I sighed in frustration.

"I'm not crazy, okay? I'm telling the truth." I knew that it would take a lot to convince them, but I had to try. When they looked at me with confused expressions, I simply said, "I can read your minds."

The silence that followed was deafening. I waited to see their expressions change from confusion to fright, or anger. But, to my intent surprise, they both broke out in huge smiles. And then, they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed and surprised. This was not how I'd expected them to react. I expected them to run away from us, disowning me as their daughter.

"Bells," Charlie began. "We're relieved to hear this from you. Truthfully, we've known all along. We just wanted to hear it from you." His answer shocked me, and confused me. How had they known all along?

"What do you mean you've known all along?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time.

"Carlisle told us."

Oh, okay. So that's how they knew.

"And you're not scared?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"Of course not," Renee answered. "Carlisle explained that you all drink animal blood. And that Bella still has a great distaste for human blood." She laughed as she said the last part. I narrowed my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. They'd known the whole time, and they hadn't said anything. They made me worry about how they were going to react, and all because they already knew. I couldn't believe that my own parents would do that to me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, tensing suddenly. "We've got trouble." I looked in the direct he was glaring at, and saw a pack of werewolves, and Victoria.


	21. AN 8 updated

I'm sorry to have to say this, but I cannot update for a while. Apparently, something happened with Vampire Queen, and admins deleted it. So, due to this, they have suspended my updating privledges.


	22. Fight

14

Fight

"What are they doing here?" I asked Edward. Of course, I knew what they were doing there, just not why they were there, _together._ A vampire and a pack of werewolves, together? That's not something you see everyday.

"Jacob's pissed that we're married," Edward told me through clenched teeth. That made me mad. How could Jacob do that to me? Ruin my wedding day?

I opened my mouth to say something, but was suddenly thrown against the wall behind me. I looked up to see Victoria standing just inches from me, an evil smirk painted across her face.

"Well, well, well," she said, her voice sounding like a menacing song. "Not so tough when it comes down to a whole pack of werewolves and another vampire, are you? Are you sure you can take us all?"

I growled and pushed her into the middle of the room. She fell with a loud bang that shook the whole building. Renee and Charlie stared wide-eyed.

Victoria tried to push me off of her, but I was too strong. I kept her pinned against the ground, while using my mind-torture ability on her. She writhed in pain, but was still unable to break out of my grasp.

"Didn't I tell you that if you ever came back, I would kill you?" I hissed at her. Her eyes widened in fright as I grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. She squirmed a few times before she fell motionless to the ground.

I looked at Edward, who already had a lighter lit and held to Victoria's dead body. I couldn't believe that I just killed her, with hardly any effort. I thought it would've taken a lot more than that to kill her.

I heard a crash, and I looked up to see Emmett holding Jacob by the neck against a now-broken wall. I sighed knowing that there was a good chance that Jake, too, would die today. I hated the thought of it, and I knew that I could never be the one to kill him.

Behind Emmett, I could see fighting. There were several bodies on the ground, but I couldn't be sure if they were alive or not. I could only hope that the Cullens, at least, were alive.

All of a sudden, I saw Emmett go flying back, and Jake was suddenly standing in front of me. He bared his teeth, and looked like he was ready to attack.

"I hate to do this, Bella, but you leave me no choice," he said, and lunged at me. I easily dodged him, and he hit the wall behind me. I couldn't believe that he had just tried to attack me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream. I looked to see that he was fighting Sam. _Erase their memories,_ he thought. I'd forgotten I could do that.

I turned to Jake, who had gotten up off the ground. I concentrated on erasing his memory of me, werewolves, and vampires. His eyes instantly changed from a death-glare to the kind eyes he had when I first met him.

I did that to the rest of the werewolves, and they all were confused afterward. I knew that they were wondering what they were doing here, but I had no idea how to explain. So, I did the only thing I could; I ran, Edward and the rest of the Cullens following me.

**A/N: This is **_**not**_** the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update.**


	23. In Volterra Again

_**A/N: I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. I was grounded, and I had major writer's block. I hope you guys aren't too mad. Here's chapter sixteen.**_

16

In Volterra Again

We ran for miles, with no idea of where we were headed. Only when the sign that read "Welcome to Volterra" came into view did I slow down. We were approaching the Volturi castle once again, but this time, we hadn't planned it.

I looked at Edward with a look that said "is it a good idea?" He nodded, and we walked up to the door, with me,once again, creating the illusion that we weren't shining.

Aro opened the door and pulled us inside before I even had a chance to knock. "Victoria is dead?" he asked anxiously. We all nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief. "And the werewolves?"

"All memories modified," Edward assured him. "They have no idea that vampires exist any longer. And it's all thanks to Bella," he added, kissing my cheek.

"Excellent," Aro said. "Maybe now we can live in peace." We all laughed.

After a few moments, I realized that my parents weren't with us. Edward seemed to realize this at the same time I did, because he suddenly looked worried.

"They must still be at the church!"I exclaimed, pulling out my phone and dialing Renee's cell. She answered immediately.

"Honey, where are you?" she asked. "We're all at the reception hall, but we can't start without the bride and groom."

I looked at Edward, who smirked. "Actually, mom, Edward and I are going to start our honeymoon a little early. Alice and everyone else will be there, though. No one has to stay."

"Oh, okay," she replied. "Bye, Bells." With that, she hung up.

I put my phone away, and Edward picked me up bridal style, taking me to the limo that would take us to the airport. Edward and I had decided on Paris for our honeymoon. Also known as "The Romance Capital of the World."

We waved to the rest of the Cullens as the limo pulled away. This truly was the perfect day. Well, except for the whole Werewolves and Victoria turning up, thing.


	24. Sorry

I've decided that this is the end of Eclipse: My Own Version. After reading Eclipse for myself months ago, I just lost interest. Plus, I haven't really been inspired. And I have to focus on other things. I hope you guys don't hate me. And I thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
